


The Demon Inside - Wattpad

by Mastermind2K16



Series: The Inside Series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of The Inside Series</p><p>---------</p><p>Alicia was a normal 15 year old girl who really hated her life. But one day, she looked in the mirror and everything changed.... She was a demon. </p><p>She became a human by day...and a demon at night.....the demon inside is the opposite of her, full of despair, anger, hatred and is trying to take control of her body......and her life. </p><p>Now wanting to restore everything back to the way it was, will she try to keep her secret of being a demon away from her friends and family? Or will it be too late for her?</p><p>Can Alicia control.....The Demon Inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Do you ever feel like somebody else.......that is not human......is inside of your body that wants to take over your body and life? You wish you can escape that fate....but you can't. But you realize when you look in the mirror.....but that somebody else is the total and complete opposite of you....a demon._

_Here is the meaning of demon: "An evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell."_

_When you turn into a demon, your body feels like it's being dragged in eternal darkness. You scream and yell, wanting to break free from this eternal darkness. But nobody hears your cries and screams and you plunge into darkness......and never come out. Your soul turns a rich, dark black._

_You wake up the next morning, go to the mirror, and realize that you are human once again. But you ask yourself:_

_"Will I be able to remain a human.......or forever become a demon? Will I be able to change my fate? Or is it too late? Was that a dream......or reality?"_

_My name is Alicia and this is my story._

-

Alicia was normal for a 15 year old. She was 5'5 in height, light brown skin, hourglass frame, busty chest who normally wore her black and white hightop Polo shoes, black skinny jeans, a black polo shirt with a black vest. And she was also wearing her hair up along with her black glasses on so that she can see.

She currently stays by herself after her parents died in their large two bedroom apartment. Her mother committed suicide while her father was stabbed in the chest multiple times.

When she's at school, she is quiet and hardworking in all of her classes. But as soon as she gets over, she gets on her computer, surfing the Web on some random stuff until she ended looking up demons. She looked at the screen and said "Nah....I will never ever believe in demons - they don't exist!", closing out of the tab and closing the lid on her laptop.

She cooked herself some Oodles and Noodles for dinner which was chicken flavored. After she ate that, she raided the fridge for some dessert and found vanilla bean cupcakes, a can of Coca-Cola and some Flaming Hot Limon Cheetos. She then took those items to her living room, sat them down on the table, and turned on the TV. The show that came on was her favorite which was Nick Cannon's Wild N' Out. She laughed and ate her dessert.

After the little chilling time she had, she cleaned up, went back into her room, changed into black shorts and a Danganronpa t-shirt with short black socks, and got into bed. She was sleeping peacefully until she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a bad dream.

She then wakes up in her dream and says "Where am I?" before getting up. But suddenly, something from under the ground, hands reaching out and grabbing her legs, pulling the normal Alicia straight into darkness. She was free falling throughout the eternal darkness. "HELP ME PLEASE! Somebody, help please!!" She screamed but nobody was there to hear her crying and screaming.

But then, she woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and crying. "That was a dream...." She said, getting up and going towards the mirror in her room. She looked in the mirror at herself and realized that she was now......a _**demon**_.


	2. Chapter 1: My Sister's Keeper

_"What is this?! What am I?!"_  Alicia thought, freaking out. She now had black eyes, sharp teeth, and no glasses. "Oh shit....." She said, remembering what she had said earlier. "I knew I shouldn't have said that..........." She started to regret that statement.

She had stayed up the rest of the night, not going back to sleep. It was now 5:30 in the morning and she needed to eat. But the demon inside of her wanted something else.....her  ** _soul_**. The pain from the demon eating her soul almost brought Alicia to her knees, but she was still standing.

After she ate, took a shower and got dressed while getting her stuff ready for school, Alicia had to put on her glasses to control her eyes which turned back to normal. "What time is it?" She said, mumbling. She then checked the time and realized it was 7:10. "Damn! I'm gonna be late!" She said, grabbing her stuff and house key, leaving out of the house after locking the front door.

________________

After Alicia went to the school's candy store and got herself some Skittles, she went to her first block which was Gym class. "OK, students! Go get changed and start walking around the gym until I say so!" Mr. Davis said. As soon as Alicia heard that, she quickly went into the girls locker room, got in a bathroom stall and started changing her clothes. But suddenly, she clutched her chest tightly like she was in a lot of pain. Everybody else went back into the gym with their gym clothes on.

Her friends, Michelle and Lynne were waiting for her. "Where is Alicia?" Lynne asked. "Still getting changed, girl. Let's go check on her." Michelle said to Lynne as they walked back to the girls locker room. "AH!" Alicia screamed in total pain, clutching her chest and falling to her knees. "Why here? Why now of all places?!" She thought, still screaming.

Lynne and Michelle heard the screaming and ran over to the bathroom stall that Alicia was in, opened the door and found Alicia in her gym clothes, on her knees, clutching her chest tightly. "Alicia!" Lynne said, rushing over to her friend. "You alright, Alicia?!" Michelle said as she and Lynne picked her up by her arms so that Alicia could fully stand up. "No! I'm not....." She said before passing out and dropping to the floor. "ALICIA!" Lynne yelled, shaking her. But it was no use, they took Alicia to the nurse's office where Lynne explained everything to the nurse as Michelle sat Alicia's lifeless and unconscious body on a bed.

________________

_"What the hell is going on?! Where am I?"_  She yelled in her mind. But then somebody replied....in a demonic voice that was the same as hers but was a bit distorted.  ** _"You're in your mind because of one reason......"_**  She said as the demon came over and appeared in front of her, wearing a long black dress, black ringleader boots, black fingerless gloves, a black pendant, black earrings, and had short black horns on the sides of her head.

_"Who are you?"_  Alicia asked, looking as her demon form of herself. The demon then laughed and then replied.  ** _"I'm the demon inside of you. Your inner demon that likes to come out at night and play..."_**  Alicia was shaking her head. _"This can't be true. I said that I would never believe in demons! Demons are not real and don't exist!"_  She yelled, falling to her knees while holding her head. The demon laughed and disappeared, leaving this.  ** _"Demons exist...and because you don't believe in them.....there is one inside of you: me."_**

________________

Lynne and Michelle were waiting near Alicia's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. They became Alicia's best friends since school started. They had all of the same classes together including lunch.

Suddenly, Alicia opened her eyes a little and blinked. "Lynne.....? Michelle....?" She said weakly, still wearing her glasses and was wearing an oxygen mask so that she could breath. Her friends looking at her, smiling and happy that she was back. "Welcome back, Ms. Davis. Or should I say....Sis?" The nurse said. Alicia knew who that was. "Alexis....?" She said. The nurse walked over and smiled. "Hey, sis. How you feeling?" Alexis asked. "Weak....." She replied, sitting up. "Good. I told your Gym teacher that you passed out and he gave you a free 100 while Lynne and Michelle got a 60." She added. Lynne and Michelle frowned but laughed it off afterwards. "Well, anyway, we will see you in Latin class, Alicia!" Lynne said, leaving with Michelle following close behind. Alicia waved weakly.

"And I told your English and Math teachers not to give you homework......" Alexis said. Alicia weakly touched her sister's face. "Thank you...." She said with a broken voice. Alexis nodded and said I'll be back to pick you up later. Be careful now." She said, leaving the room.

________________

After her sister left, Alicia got her stuff and as soon as the bell rang, she headed to Latin class. She walked in the classroom, sat near Lynne and Michelle and just talked about stuff. "How are you feeling?", Michelle asked. Lynne nodded and said "We were so worried about you, girl." Alicia just chuckled and said "I feel fine, just had some chest pains." The Latin teacher, Ms. East taught the class about spells in the Latin language. Alicia took notes on her phone while Lynne and Michelle wrote their notes down. When the bell rung, it was time for Art class which the three best friends enjoyed very much. Alicia grabbed her stuff and left with Lynne and Michelle to go to Art.

________________

After Lynne and Michelle sat down in their seats, Alicia decided to sit in the back of the room away from everybody else in the classroom. "OK, class!" Ms. Matthews said. "Today, you will be painting a portrait of either your struggles or something postive! And this is due at the end of class!" She added. Alicia got out some black, white and red paint and started to paint for a few minutes. Everybody else was done with their work until Alicia screamed from the back of the room in pain.

"Ms. Alicia! Are you alright?" Ms. Matthews said, running over towards Alicia. "Stay away from me!" Alicia yelled, standing up. "I cant-" Ms. Matthews said again, even more worried.  ** _"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_**  She yelled again, her voice now getting distorted. Everybody got back away from Alicia, but then Alicia's eyes widen as she fell forward, getting knocked out. "l'll take her home, Ms. Matthews." Alexis said, picking her sister's body up and carrying her home. Meanwhile, Lynne looked at Alicia's painting and was surprised. But she wondered about what happened earlier.

________________

Alicia woke up in her mind again, but this time, her mind was black. The demon appeared and laughed in front of her.  ** _"Do you believe me now, little girl? Or do you still refuse to believe that?"_**  Alicia got up and looked at her.  _"I SAID DEMONS DON'T FUCKING EXIST! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_  She yelled, getting mad. The demon laughed madly and grabbed her by the neck, strangling her. Alicia started to cough and choke, fading in and out of consciousness. " ** _Little girl....you will soon learn who is running things here....and you will soon learn what your future holds in store for you!"_**  The demon said, laughing madly. Alicia gave one final breath and passed out.

________________

Alexis kept a close eye on her sister, making sure she was alright. But she noticed something else: Alicia was tossing and turning very wildly in her sleep. She was screaming and crying so badly. "Alicia!" Alexis said, running over towards her sister, hugging her tightly. Alicia jerked up and hugged her back, still crying and coughing. "A-Alexis..." She said in a broken voice. "I had a nightmare...!"

Alexis looked at her sister. "What was it about?", She asked, sitting her sister up and wiping her tears away. Alicia was sniffling and there were more tears running down her face again. Alexis decided to pull her sister into a sisterly embrace, rocking her back and forth. "Shh, it's okay....you don't have to tell me if you want to." She said in a quiet and calming voice. Alicia finally calms down, wiping her tears away and looking up at her sister. She then falls asleep in her arms. Alexis then put her sister back to bed, covering her up with a blanket and then sat by her bedside.

_"Alicia..what's wrong?"_ , Alexis thought, worried. _"Why won't you tell me....?"_  She finally fell asleep, staying beside her older sister's bedside. Because she is  ** _her sister's keeper_**.......or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on 'The Demon Inside': Chapter 2 - My Secret is...


	3. Chapter 2: My Secret Is......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Alexis truly is her sister's keeper...*sighs*. Anyway, I now present to you with Chapter 2 of 'The Demon Inside'. Enjoy!~ (P.S: You may die because of the sisterly feelz...) And I have also planned for a sequel of this story, so stay tuned for that.

_"What the hell happened? The nightmare felt like somebody pierced me in the heart....."_  Alicia said, waking up in her mind. But when she looked around, it was, black all over but with black rose petals and feathers falling from the sky. She then stood up and walked forward for a bit, but the she felt something around her neck, wrists, and ankles.  _"What the hell is this?!"_  She said, trying to break free from her restraints.

**_"I've got you now...."_**  Her inner demon said, appearing right in front of her, laughing.  ** _"How are we today?"_**  She asked, walking towards her, grinning evilly. _"I'm not telling you anything!"_  She yelled.  _"Let me out of these chains!"_ The demon looked at her and started to laugh in a distorted voice.  ** _"I'm sorry, but I can't do that..."_**  She said, holding her chin up so that Alicia is looking at her.  _"Then tell me this: Why am I chained up?! Tell me!"_  Alicia yelled furiously. ** _"The reason I have you chained up, my dear....is because I want to break you."_**  The demon said, smirking. Alicia's eyes widened in shock.  _"Break....me?"_  She said. ** _"I want to see how far I can go until I break your spirit......and maybe take your soul....."_**  Her inner demon said. "I won't let you break me!" Alicia said, tears rolling down her face. The demon, Alice, looked at her and laughed,  ** _"You look cute when you're crying. That's what I like to see.."_**  She said. ** _"But heed this, darling: Once I break you, you will be nothing more than a crying, broken doll - one that moves weakly and can be broken easily!"_**  Alice said, disappearing. Alicia was crying and crying so hard that she passed out, leaving this:  _"I......."_

**-**

Alexis was pacing the room, worried about her dear older sister. "Come on, Alicia....." She said, muttering. Alicia then woke up a few hours later, coughing, sweating, crying a little, and her eyes were red. "Alicia!" Alexis yelled, running over to her sister. Alicia then looked at her, her vision blurred. "Y-Y-Y..." She started. Alexis felt her sister's forehead and it was a little hot. "You're warm." She said. "I'm going to call the school and tell your teachers that you have a fever and also that you're sick."

Alicia looked at her, nodding. "How long-" She said before coughing really badly and her breathing started to get worse. Alexis then hugged her sister, rubbing her back to make her breathing go back to normal. "You okay now?" She asked, setting Alicia back down on the bed on her back. "Yeah....." Alicia replied, getting under the blanket. "Well, I'm going to call the school now", Alexis said, kissing her sister on the forehead. "Get some rest." She added, leaving the room.

Alexis went to the kitchen, picked up the phone, called the school and told them what happened to Alicia. After talking with the school and hanging up the phone, Alexis walked back into Alicia's bedroom, checking up on her. "Sis?" She asked quietly. "Hm?" Alicia replied, sleepily. "I called the school and told them what happened to you. You have one week of school off at home and your teachers will not be giving you homework." Alexis said. Alicia then turned her head towards her sister. "OK...." She said, falling back asleep peacefully. Alexis smiles, then hugs her quickly. "Have a good nap, sis." She said, leaving a note on her sister's bedside table and left the room with her head held down. " _Alicia....._ " She thought, getting ready to go to work at the school. She then left the house locking the door and then headed to the school. Alicia, however, was having another nightmare......but this time, it was worse.

**-**

**_"Feeling sick, are we?"_**  Alice asked Alicia, holding a black rose with thorns on it in her hands.  ** _"Well, are you going to answer me?"_**  She asked again, looking at Alicia. Alicia was wearing a dress similar to Len Kagamine's from the song 'Imitation Black' except the dress was all black including the black ribbon that covered her right eye, black high heel wedges, and black fingerless gloves. _"I'm not going to answer you...."_  She said. Alice looked at her with a frown, held the whip up high and started to whip Alicia, giving her scratches and cuts on her arms, legs, and face. The thorns ripped little of Alicia's clothing off with the ribbon coming off.

Alicia then looked at Alice, bloodied and cut with tears rolling down her face.  ** _"Yes?"_** Alice asked.  _"S-Stop this! Stop! P-Please!"_  Alicia begged, tears running her face. Alice grinned evilly and laughed.  ** _"I'm afraid I can't do that....until I finish breaking you!"_**  She said, holding her chin up. Alicia winced in pain badly, tears rolling down her face.  ** _"But remember this......."_**  Alice started, letting go of Alicia's chin.  ** _"Once I break you, you will be nothing more than a vessel for me to take over. Like a doll that I control."_**  She stated, fading away. leaving a crying Alicia in pain and scared for her life. She then passed out bleeding.

**-**

Alexis was getting home from from working at school as the nurse, the she felt something....off. "Alicia?" She called out, walking towards her bedroom. But when she walked in there, her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Alicia!" Alexis cries out.  _"No..."_  She thought to herself. Alicia had tears rolling down her face, both of her arms and legs are bleeding and she has cuts and scratches on her face really bad. Alexis then runs over to her sister, checking her pulse and breathing.  _"This is odd...."_  She thought. _"Her pulse and breathing were normal before I left...."_  Alicia's pulse was weak and her breathing was irregular. "S-Sis.." She said weakly. "Y-Yes?" Alexis replied. "Do you mind keeping a secret for me? And....you can't tell nobody else, even Lynne and Michelle....O-K?" The older sister said before passing out due to blood loss. Alexis nodded, crying. "Yes..." She replied, calling 911.

**-**

_"My sister....my dear sister...."_  Alicia said, this time not chained up and now levitating on her back in her mind wearing the same black clothing and shoes with the cuts and bruises. She opened her eyes slowly with tears running down her face with black rose petals and feathers falling all around her.  _"I'm sorry..."_  She said, closing her eyes.

**-**

After the ambulance took Alicia to the hospital, Alexis called Lynne. "Yo. Lynne here!" Lynne said, picking up the phone. "Lynne. It's Alexis." The nurse replied. "Oh...I thought Alicia would pick up.." Lynne said, a little upset. "That's what I need to tell you about. Alicia is...in the hospital." The nurse said. Lynne was silent for a few moments. "Why? What happened to her?" She then said. Alexis sighed. "That's what I'm trying to know. Go get Michelle and come down to the ER." The nurse said. "OK." Lynne replied, hanging up. Alexis hanged up as well, pacing the ER waiting room.

When Lynne and Michelle arrived, they saw Alexis, sitting down. "Hey, Alexis. What's wrong with Alicia?" Lynne asked, sitting down with Michelle. " Well.....from what I know is this: Both of her arms and legs are bleeding and she has cuts and scratches on her face really bad. Also, her pulse and breathing were weak and irregular." She said. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes." A nurse said to the three. They all nodded.

The doctor walked in. "Davis?" She called out. "Yes. That's me." Alexis said. "Good. I'm here to tell you about your sister's condition." She said sitting down in a chair. "Your sister is stable, but she did lose a lot of blood." She stated. "Overall, she is well. Would you like to visit her, Alexis?" Alexis nodded. "Yes.." She said. "We'll see you later, Alexis." Lynne and Michelle said, leaving.

**-**

After Alexis found her sister's room, she walked inside, tears welling up in her eyes. Alicia was awake with IV's in her arms which her bandaged as well as her face and legs. "Alicia...." She said, close to tears. "Hey..." The older said. Alexis just pulled her sister into a hug, crying. "Don't you ever scare me like that! Understand?!" She yelled. Alicia's eyes widened at the hug. She then hugged back, closing her eyes. "I understand..." She replied The two girls talked and talked until Alicia was falling asleep. "Sis? Can I tell you my secret?" Alicia said, sleepily. Alexis nodded. Alica then sat up and whispered in her ear this: "I'm a  ** _demon_**...." Alexis then looked at her sister, who already fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, Alicia...." She said, getting up and leaving the room, and went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on 'The Demon Inside': Chapter 3 - The Second Player


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Player

They say every story has two sides. Both are told from different perspectives. A side of the story that revolves around the one that is suffering in this case, and the one that wants to help. Someone will do whatever it takes to help Alicia. This is that person's story.

Inside his bedroom, a 15-year-old teen is at a laptop doing what he does best. Roleplaying. He is wearing a light blue striped t-shirt, black athletic pants and black and blue sneakers. His friends call him 'Flash', so that's what he's going to be called in this story. He gave himself an Ultimate title just like Alicia called herself Ultimate Mastermind. He called himself the Ultimate Pokemon Trainer. Don't ask why, that's what Flash went with. He is busy roleplaying with a group of friends that he plays with, one of those friends being Alicia. Now, this group ships Flash and Alicia. Neither of them objects to the ship pair, so they live with it. Then there are the times the group jokes about them doing a three way with another friend known as Nan, which is where the two of them draw the line.

But today was different for him. He got the PM that Alexis sent him and read it over. It said this in a nutshell,

_'Flash. It's Alexis.........and I have bad news. My sister is a demon. I repeat, demon. I don't know what's going on with her.... Can you help?'_

"A demon? But why?" Flash paced around his bedroom, which wasn't really that big as he began thinking of why she was what she claimed she was. He responded with the following,

 _'I don't know myself, Alexis. But I'll do what I can to fix this. Trust me.'_ Ah yes, if anyone cared enough about Alicia more than her family and friends, it was Flash. Quickly, he pulled out a notebook from his nightstand and began writing in it.

' _Just found out my friend Alicia is a demon...but why? I seriously need to see her to see the damage for myself. But I'd have to go to where_   _Alicia lives to see that. Hmm...'_ He then wrote the question for him and him alone to answer,  _'How did Alicia become a demon in the first place?'_

Quickly, he went back to the laptop and began researching for any information about demons. He was smart enough to use incognito browsing since well; his parents might get suspicious about him. He some days didn't trust his parents alone with his personal life. Since, it's personal. He probably was embarrassed to let his parents know he roleplayed with people that they didn't trust but did it anyway. Such a rebel...

 _'Let's see...'_  Flash thinks as he reads. ' _Many people believe that evil spirits, often called demons can take over people's bodies today. No crap, that's what happened to Alicia.'_ Sighing, he feels he's not getting anywhere by reading this. ' _Let's also see...blah blah, the Bible, yada yada, under the power of Satan- I think I know why I don't do religion.'_ He keeps reading, looking for any clues as to why one would possess Alicia. ' _They fear the Judgment and eternal punishment...maybe that's a clue? Well they aren't physical diseases like I think some doctors would think. So from the wounds that Alexis told me about in the PM, they likely aren't self-inflicted.'_ Then he decided to look elsewhere for answers. ' _Maybe she just doesn't believe in them?'_  He thinks. Then decides, ' _SCREW. LOOKING IT UP.'_ He then closes out of the incognito window and begins writing down logical theories to why Alicia was possessed.

 _'All right...so after thinking about it, I think I got the idea. Alicia must have not believed in demons, and one took her over. Or is in the process of by wounding her spiritually. I'm gonna go over to her and set things right. Hang on Alicia...I'm coming to save you.'_ It's what he'd do for anyone of his friends. Because you don't mess with him, as it is just a simple rule of nature. Mess with him, and he would come for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on 'The Demon Inside': Chapter 4 - Love Can Be A Devilish Mistress


	5. Chapter 4: Love Can Be A Deadly Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Alicia's boyfriend, Flash coming to save Alicia, right? That might not be possible.. And now I give you Chapter 4 of 'The Demon Inside'. Enjoy.

**_"So.....your little boyfriend is coming to save you."_**  Alice said.  _"He's just a friend that cares about me a lot!"_  Alicia retorted back. She was still levitating on her back. ** _"Well then, until he shows up......"_** Alice said, grinning. ** _"I'm going to keep on breaking you!"_**  The demon snapped her fingers and Alicia felt something wrap around her body.  _"What the hell?! Let me go!"_  Alicia said, trying to break free of her restraints. Alice laughed as the restraints pulled Alicia to the ground.  ** _"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, darling."_**  She said, cutting the bandages off, showing the cuts on her face, arms and legs, making them bleed once again. Alice then had a knife and began stabbing Alicia in the legs, breaking some bones.  _"Stop! Stop, please!"_  Alicia begged, screaming bloody murder as her body was in pain. ** _"But why, darling? It's so much fun!"_**  She said, pulling the knife out of her leg.  _"Because..."_  Alicia said, choking on her words. Both of her legs were bloody all over with her bones broken into pieces.  ** _"Now for your arms..."_**  Alice said, stabbing her arms repeatedly, making them bleed way worse than the legs.  _"Ah!"_  Alicia screamed, passing out. Alice stood up, put the knife away and looked at the girl in front of her. ** _"I will break her...."_**  She said, fading away.

-

Flash, as usual, was on the internet in a incognito window, talking to Alexis via PM, in his bedroom. Alexis had sent the following PM to him:

_'Well, Flash....any idea of what you think happened to Alicia?'_

Flash then grabbed his notebook, looked for where he researched demons and sent this response to Alexis:

_'This is what I found out as an idea: Alicia must have not believed in demons, and one took her over. Or is in the process of by wounding her spiritually. Does that sum it up for you?'_

Flash then sighed, putting the notebook to the side. _"Alicia.....of all the people I know and love....why you? You're my friend....."_  He thought. He then got a reply back from Alexis:

_'Yeah. But....I'm worried about my sister. But I know....that she will overcome this.'_

Flash read over her PM, deep in thought. He then replied:

_'I'm worried about her too, Alexis. But once I know what to do about the demon possessing her, I'll let you know.'_

Flash then closed out of the window, grabbing his notebook and writing something down.  _'Okay, so now that I know what's happened to her, my next move should be on how to rid her of this demon.'_  He really wanted to solve this problem on his own, and he could see he had his own place. Well, that was a lie seeing as he lived with his younger brother Caleb, who called himself 'Nuke', but Flash didn't like calling him that.  _'Caleb...he's too young to have an Ultimate Title, but I think it would be...nah, I'll let him figure it out on his own.'_  So he wrote his next question in his book and read it to himself.

"What do I need to free Alicia from her demon?" He read.  _'Back to the books, I guess.'_  So he types it up in the incognito window again, and what he finds doesn't please him.  _'You're kidding me? Gaming demons? Fun...the world cares about demons as game enemies where as I'm dealing with a REAL one. Just frickin wonderful.'_

Then someone knocked on the door. "Bro, can I borrow your 2DS?" It was Nuke.

"Not now, Caleb! I'm busy!" Flash called back. Looking back at his 'research', he had only one option. Wikipedia.

_'All right...what does Wikipedia say from a scientific standpoint? Symptoms include but not limited to hysteria, mania, psychosis and D.I.D. Wonderful, she's turning into someone like Fukawa. Well at least she hasn't committed any criminal activities, so she should be fine on that front.'_  Then Nuke entered the room.

"I asked you a question, Casey. Can I borrow your 2DS?" Then he saw what he was doing. "What's going on?"

Flash looked outside his door to make sure his parents were not around. "Okay, you can not tell anyone this, or I will hurt you, got it?" Nuke nods, then Flash told him what was going on with Alicia.

"Alicia was possessed?" Nuke asked.

"That's right. And right now, I'm working to fix this problem and I might need your help later. Now promise me, you won't tell anyone about this, got it?" The younger brother nods, and Flash smirks. "Thank you. Now, do whatever you were gonna do on my 2DS. Long as it isn't broken I don't care what you do." And Nuke unplugged the 2DS from its charger and took it to his room. Flash shut the door and continued searching for answers.

_'Okay, so where was I at? Oh yeah, what do I have to do...'_  He read, and looked over his options.  _'Man if Gundam was here this would be SO much easier to do. Back on topic...I gotta stop doing that.'_  Reading over his options, he writes them down on his notebook.  _'Okay, so my options on evicting this demon involve making it swear an oath, performing a ritual, or just telling it to get out in the name of a higher power.'_  And then wrote down a fourth option.  _'Or I could just beat the crap out of it. Yeah, if option three fails, I'll beat the crap out of it.'_

-

Alicia, meanwhile, was still in the hospital, sleeping with more bandages all on her arms and legs. But she was awake in her mind.  _"Alice...."_  She muttered.  ** _"Wow, my dear. You look awful.."_** Alice said with a smirk. _"SHUT UP!"_  Alicia yelled. Alice slapped her hard, making Alicia wince in pain.  ** _"Know your place, human."_**  She said, scowling.  ** _"Once your friend comes...I'll destroy and break him!"_**

Alicia screamed.  _"No! Don't hurt him.....please!"_  She begged and pleaded.  ** _"And what if I do?"_**  Alice said, taking the chains off of Alicia, then levitating her high in the air. _"I'll kill you myself!"_  Alicia said.  _"Now put me down!"_  Alice laughed.  ** _"Sorry. But I don't take orders from you."_**  She said, shocking Alicia.

Alicia screamed and screamed in pain which was music to Alice's ears.  ** _"Scream some more!"_**  She said, still electrocuting the levitating girl while Alicia didn't move. Alice then sat Alicia on a black throne which bound her wrists and ankles to the throne, making sure that she couldn't move. Alicia's eyes were blank and her heart stopped.  ** _"You look like a precious doll, my dear. Now....shall we begin this game?"_**  Alice said, fading away.

-

Flash was pacing around his room until he received a phone call from Alexis. "Flash, hey." Alexis said. "Alexis. Any word on Alicia's condition? How is she?" He asked, worried. Alexis sighed. "Her condition is that she's lost more blood from the same cuts along her arms and legs as well as some broken bones. But she's almost stable. Would you like to visit her?" She said. "Yeah. Tell me your location and I should be right there in a few." Flash replied, determined. "Go to the hospital which is about 15 minutes away by walking but 5 minutes by driving. Ask for Alicia's room. Her hospital room is on the 4th floor and her room number is 4-6. Understand?"

"Got it." Flash said. "I'll see you later, Flash." Alexis said, hanging up. Flash hung up as well and then started to pack up his things. Then Nuke walks in the room, handing his brother his 2DS. "Bro, what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm packing up my things because I'm going to save Alicia." Flash replied, zipping up his suitcase. "Would you like to come and help, bro?" Nuke nodded. "But what should I bring?' He asked?

"Some heavy NERF artillery." Flash said. "Hurry up. I'll leave you if you're too slow, bro." He said, rhyming a bit. "Gotcha, bro!" Nuke said, going to his room, grabbing all the NERF guns and heavy ammo he could fit into his bag, and walked towards Flash. "I'm ready." He said. "Good. Let's go." Flash said, leading his brother to the hospital where Alicia was.  _"Alicia......don't worry for much longer, my friend. I'm coming to help you get rid of Alice. And make sure she doesn't come back."_  He thought.

-

Nuke's loadout went a little something like this. His primary weapon of choice was a Rayven Stinger with a pinpoint scope on it; his secondary handgun was a Strongarm. He had two bandolier's around his top that stored extra darts and wore a vest under them (the vest of course, carrying extra clips.)

Flash's attire consists of a vinyl messenger bag carrying his team of six Pokemon (in their Poke Balls of course), along with several other odds and ends such as Full Heals and Hyper Potions and...a holy cross. It'll come in handy later.

The brothers arrive outside the hospital. Alexis walks towards the brothers. "Hey. Glad you two could make it." "We heard about Alicia, and we wanted to be prepared. Thank the gods for the Second Amendment." Flash smirks. "Anyway, the kid with me is Caleb, but call him Nuke."

"I heard my bro has a Ultimate Student title, so I wanna be the Ultimate NERF Warrior." He says. Alexis nodded. "I see. Follow me." She said, leading the boys to the elevator. Alexis then gets in. The duo gets in as well.

Alexis hits the button labeled 4, the elevator closes and all three head up to the fourth floor. She then sighs. "Alexis, I told you I would fix this mess." Flash reminded. "Trust me on this."

"I know, but....." Alexis said. "I'm worried that this demon may kill her......"

"She'll have to kill me first before she kills Alicia." Flash frowns at that. Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I know Alicia would say that she would never let you die." She said, as the elevator hit the fourth floor.

"And I would say the same." Flash counters.

"I think we're in for a tough fight." Nuke comments.

Flash fingered through his choices, looking for which Pokemon he would lead with.

The elevator door opened and Alexis got out. "As soon as I get you to Alicia's room....you are on your own."

The boys looked at her with concern. "What happened?" Flash asks.

"I went back to her room before you two came here.....and I looked at my sister...." Alexis said, leading the boys to room 4-6 where Alicia was. "She was levitating...."

"We've seen crazy, but this is unusual, really." Flash comments. He unclips a Poke Ball from his messenger bag, holding it in his right arm.

Nuke had his Strongarm at the ready.

Alexis and the boys finally got to Alicia's room, room 4-6. "Here we are..." She said, opening the door. When she looked inside.......she froze up.

Flash poked his head in, Poke Ball concealed in his jacket. He held his hand in front of Nuke telling him to stay back till further instruction.

**_"Ah...~ You finally came....."_**  A demonic voice said, echoing through the room. Alexis just left the two boys there. "Alice!" Flash shouted. "You've done an unthinkable thing by possessing my girlfriend Alicia. But...before we do our fight and everything, I gotta ask. Why her?" Nuke got his primary weapon ready, loading it.

**_"I want to break her. Break her spirit and turn her into a doll - a vessel that I can control."_**  Alice said, echoing and snapping her fingers.

The setting went from a hospital room to a room where Alicia is sitting on her black throne, unresponsive and eyes blank. The room was black all over with red rose petals falling.

"There are plenty other fish in the sea, Alice. But out of all the fish, you had to pick the one where I would ultimately come after you. Know this. You. Won't. Be. Leaving. Alive." And then he threw his Poke Ball skyward, a Delphox appearing beside Flash. Nuke soon joined them.

**_"Ah.~ If I die......."_** Alice said.  ** _"I will be back."_** She had summoned her chains with thorns and black roses on them.

"And I'll be back to destroy you...jeez, gotta be like Yveltal, don't we?" Flash looked at his Delphox, and said, "Mystical Fire on those chains, please." And the Fox Pokemon had drawn its wand from...somewhere....and shot a ring of fire at the chains.

Alice blocked the fire.  ** _"Try me......"_**  She said, pointing the chains towards Flash and Nuke at a fast speed.

"Merric, Psychic let's go!" Flash commands. A telekinetic force blocks the chains, allowing the Ultimate NERF Warrior to get a shot in.

Alice jumped up in the air and grabs her knives.

"Be ready with Flamethrower, Merric." Flash says. "Bro, be ready to move."

"Got it." Nuke nods, glaring daggers at Alice.

Alice taunts them.  ** _"Come on...look at your girlfriend."_**  She said, smirking. ** _"Besides, if I keep breaking her like this.....she'll be mine!"_**

"You underestimated her already. Alicia does not 'break' as you might call it." Flash teases. "Besides, you just want us to double over in fear with your bluffs."

"Bro, I get the feeling she means business." Nuke counters, but quickly shuts up.

**_"Oh?~"_** Alice said. ** _"I'll probably take her soul anyway...."_**

"You'll have to take mine first." Flash growls. "Merric, Psychic!" The Fox Pokemon pulls Alice towards the group with a telekinetic force. Alicesmirks. ** _"I won't move that easily."_** She said, chains attacking Flash and Nuke from below. The group moves out of the way.  ** _"_** Oh really? Or are you just scared to lose to Alicia's boyfriend, his brother, and otherPokemon?" Flash teases. "I dare you to say that again. I. F'ing. Dare you." Alice smirks.  ** _"I'll say it again: I WON'T MOVE THAT EASILY!"_** She said, splitting into 6 Alices.  ** _"Now...."_** They all said. ** _"Shall we play?"_**

**_"_** More than ready to deliver an arse-kicking of a life time." Flash answers, unclipping a Premier Ball. "Go, Da Embrace!" A Gardevoir pops out of the ball, standing by Merric. The real Alice grinned _._ ** _"Go. Kill them, Ladies and don't hold back!"_** She yelled. The other five Alices attacked Flash and Nuke _._ ** _"Die!"_** They yelled.

"Da Embrace, Dazzling Gleam! Merric, Flamethrower!" Flash commands. The Embrace Pokemon (Gardevoir) let loose a blinding light meant to stun the fake Alices, then Merric attacked with a Flamethrower at one of them. Nuke shot at another. The five Alices disappeared out of thin air. The real Alice, however, wrapped her arms around Alicia.  ** _"If she could hear you, she would still be alive...~"_**

"Alicia! It's me, Flash!" He calls, not desperate but determined, letting his voice ring true. "I've come to slay this demon and free you!"

_"Hey..."_ She said _. "If you hear me talking in your head.....I'm alive but lost consciousness."_

"I hear you alright!" Flash responded back. "Listen! We're here to save you from this monster! Please hold out for a little longer. It's all I ask of you!"

_"A-Alright....I will."_ Alicia said ** _. "_** May the gods give us both strength!" Flash calls, and then turns to Alice. "You've made the biggest mistake of your miserable existence. Da Embrace! Shadow Ball now!" A shadowy blob was thrown at Alice _._ ** _"Oh really?"_** She said, dodging. "Yes, you have. Dazzling Gleam!" He orders, the Embrace Pokemon loosing a bright flash. Alice disappears into thin air. ** _"I will be back and make it even worse......"_**

"And when you do, we'll be back as well." And Flash was sure that was directed at Alice. "I can promise you that much." Alice chuckled, her voice echoing. The throne that Alicia was sitting on disappeared. Flash and Nuke were not scared, though the latter stood behind Merric. "Bro, it's over...for now, at least." Flash says.

Alicia's body slowly came to the ground, her eyes still blank. Flash slowly proceeded towards her, Da Embrace standing by. The setting changed back to the hospital room, Alicia finally coming to. Flash didn't know if he should be happy or worried. Alicia was awake, and hopefully not plagued by Alice, but he got the feeling she would be back. But then again, they always come back. "What.....happened?" Alicia asked, still in pain. Flash explained what happened to Alicia, adding, "I don't know when she'll be back, or how she'll be back, but I have a feeling this won't be the last we'll see of her."

Alicia sighed, holding her head. "I need to get out of here....."

"I'm not sure if I'm the person to talk to for that." He comments, returning his Pokemon to their respective Poke Balls. Alicia looked at Flash. "Can you help me up?" He did so easily. "Thank you..." Alicia said, leaning on him. "My legs gave out..."

"Just kiss me, sweetheart." Flash says. Alicia smiled, kissing her boyfriend. He returned the kiss. Nuke just stared and went to go find Alexis. Alicia broke away. "I love you." She said to him.

"Well, Nuke?" Alexis asked. "And I do as well, Alicia..." Flash smiles.

Nuke answered with, "Well Alice is gone, but sadly we don't know if she'll be back or not." Alexis nodded. Alicia smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on 'The Demon Inside' - Chapter 5: Fate Can Be Deadly


	6. Chapter 5: Fate Can Be Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4! I completely died of feels. Anyway, here is Chapter 5!

A few days later after Alicia was taken to the hospital, things returned to normal. Alicia was able to go back to school but this time with her boyfriend, Flash. As soon as the two lovers walked in the school hallway, everybody stared at them and then laughed. "You two look so bad as a couple!" One boy yelled. "Why would you two go out with each other? I mean come on!" One girl said. "Look at them! He's a total geek and she has a deep, dark secret!" Another girl says. Everybody said 'Ooh...' as Alicia lead her boyfriend through the crowded hallway, gripping his wrist tightly. Flash winced in pain at her grip. _"I know she's pissed off..."_  He thought.

Alicia and Flash were finally out of the crowded hallway. "Babe, restrain me...please." She asked. "I really don't want to start some shit..." Flash sighed. "I know." He said. "Don't let people get to you, babe. OK?" Alicia nodded. "Alright, sweetheart. Now, let's get to gym class." She said, leading Flash to the gym.

________________

After everybody in gym class was dressed out, Flash stood next to Alicia. "Name?" The gym teacher asked. "I'm Casey, but I would prefer if you called me Flash." He replied. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Davis, your new gym teacher. Welcome to the class." The teacher replied. Mr. Davis then looked at Alicia. "Alicia, could you show Flash around the gym? I've already given you and him both a free 100." He says.

"Yes sir." Alicia replied, nodding. "Good. Everybody else, run 2 laps around the gym and them warm up!" Mr. Davis said. Alicia them lead Flash all through the gym.

One of the girls is Alicia's gym class walked over to her group of friends, 3 other girls and 4 boys. "My god, how come that Alicia girl has a boyfriend and she's quiet as fuck?!", Amber White said. "I know right?!" Shannon Armstrong, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, said. "I suggest we do something horrible to and take that little Flash boy away from her." Alex Matthews, president of SGA, said nodding. Jenna Powell, Deandra Williams, James White, Max Matthews, and Chase Ham, members of FBLA, grinned. "Good." Amber said. "Crew, let's go." Amber them lead the seven other out of the gym.

Meanwhile, after Alicia showed Flash around the gym, the couple ends up in front of Amber and her crew. "Davis." Amber said, smirking.

"Amber, you bitch. And your snobby crew too." Alicia countered, chuckling "Hold up... Did you just called me a bitch!?" Amber said, walking towards Alicia. "Yeah, I did. Got a problem?" Alicia said. Amber growled. "I do, Davis. Never call me a bitch." She said, running towards Alicia.

However, Alicia stepped to the side and then punched Amber in the gut really hard. "Amber, I don't need none of your bullshit today. OK?" Alicia said, uppercutting Amber in the mouth, breaking her jaw. Amber falls back, holding her jaw. She then had a hissy fit. "How dare you do that to our leader?!"Alex said, glaring at Alicia. "She's gonna get you before school's over with!"

"Like I give 2 fucks about that bitch. I don't give a damn. Flash, let's go." Alicia said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and heading back to the gym.

________________

After gym, english, math and Latin classes went by, it was lunchtime. "I'm hungry. Got anything to eat, Alicia?" Flash asked, following Alicia to the lunchroom. "Yeah! Chips, cookies, soda." Alicia replied leading Flash to an empty table in the lunchroom. The couple them sat down and started to eat their lunch.

"Look, it's Alicia with her geek of a boyfriend!"

"They look so bad together!"

The whole lunchroom was whispering about Flash and Alicia's relationship.

"They need to break up because they are the worst couple I have ever seen!"

Flash was looking around after he finished eating.  _"Don't let them get to you, Flash. Just ignore them."_ He thought. When he looked at Alicia, anger was in her eyes. "Flash, could you go to the nurse's office and get my sister, please?"Alicia asked, getting up. Flash just looked at her and said "Babe, I don't want you to get into a-"

"Do I look like I have a choice, sweetie? Huh?" Alicia countered, balling her hands into fists.

Amber and her crew them walked in. "Well, well, well,... If it isn't Little Miss 'I Have A Dark Secret' and her geeky boyfriend." Shannon said, smirking.

Alicia slammed her fists on the table, making the whole lunchroom go quiet. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" She yelled loudly.

Everybody looked at Alicia in awe.

"If you keep talking about me and Flash's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend...I will kill all of you. Do you understand?!"

Flash blinked. "Sweetheart..."

"Flash, let's go." Alicia said angrily, walking out of the lunchroom, head held down. Flash followed while everybody just laughed at the couple.

 _"Alicia...where are you?"_  Flash thought, worried. He walked all over the school, looking for his precious girlfriend.

Alicia was inside the weight room, wearing her polos, black gym shorts, and a black t-shirt. She was punching the wall repeatedly, breaking her hands. Flash heard the noise and went to the source of said noise. "Alicia!" Flash said, running towards Alicia who was now on the floor, her hands on each side of her and her head in her knees.

"W-what?"Alicia asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "What do you want, babe?"

Flash sighed. "Alicia, honey, look at me...please." He said in a calm, caring voice. "It's gonna be okay. I'll deal with them myself." He said, leaving the weight room, wondering where this Amber girl was.

Amber and her crew were at the quad in the front of the school, making and watching Vines, all while having fun. Flash was standing 10 feet away from them, a Poke Ball in his hand.  _'This'll teach em for messing with MY girlfriend.'_  He thinks. Max was making a Vine with Shannon until he noticed Flash. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"I could be asking you the same question, boy." Flash answered, the Poke Ball in his right hand, visible for the group to see. "But lemme tell you. You know this 'geek' Alicia's dating? You're looking at him."

Max chuckled. "You're that much of a geek to be going out with the quietest girl in the whole school?"

"And you're just too stubborn to realize your friends made her break her hands in anger?" He replied, not even fazed by Max's comment. Max just laughed. It's just because I don't give a damn."

"Well I'm here to show you and the rest of your blonde squad why you should. Merric, lend me a hand here!" He tosses the Poke Ball up in the air, and out pops said Delphox, looking at the group in a neutral way. "Oh really?" Amber said, getting up. "Try us." Flash rolled his eyes, and said to Merric, "Use Psychic on that girl." The Delphox nodded, pulling its 'wand' out of his fur. He pointed it at her and a light blue energy surrounded her. Amber was then lifted in the air. "Hey! Put me down!" Amber said. The rest of the group still looked at Flash. "Oh okay." He smirks, making a hand motion for Merric to put her down...on top of Max. "Ow!" Amber said, getting off of Max. "What the hell?!" Max exclaimed. "Just be lucky I don't have Merric use any fire moves on you guys." He deadpans, not even bothered by what he did. Shannon stepped up. "Why are you doing this to us, you geeky smartass?"

"Okay, you made my girlfriend break her hands, and that pisses me off." He answers, glaring at Shannon. "Right now, I just want to get the message across I don't want you doing this to Alicia, or I have another Pokemon on standby that can swallow a person in one gulp."

"What the hell are you?!" Shannon exclaimed. "It's more a matter of who, not what." Flash calmly said. "My name is Flash, and I am a Pokemon Trainer." Shannon growled. "You bastard!" She charged at Flash when suddenly, she got hit by an arrow. "Davis." Amber growled.

Alicia smirked from the shadows. Flash sighed, and told Merric to stand down. "Alicia, you don't have to shoot someone with an arrow to get back at them." He called in a neutral tone. Alicia chuckled. "Really, babe?" She said, walking towards him, hands wrapped up in bandages. "It's either that..." She glared at the group, and then whispered in his ear. "Or kill them...."

"Alicia?" Flash whispered. "That's not really a good solution to our problems here. That demon? You can beat it. And if you need help, know Merric is willing to help kill her again." The Delphox nodded, concurring with its trainer's statement. Alicia facepalmed. "It's a good idea for me." She smirked evilly.

"Davis!" Amber said, walking towards her. "I still have a bone to pick with you!"

"And what's that, slutty Amber?" Amber growled and balled up her fists. "DO NOT CALL ME A SLUT OR A BITCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She yelled, running towards Alicia.

"I understand that, Amber. But I have a piece of advice for you - don't mess with me or my boyfriend." Alicia said, a little bit of Alice's voice coming out while smirking. She then sucker punched Amber in the mouth, breaking her jaw again.

Amber stumbled back, holding her bleeding mouth. Flash just grumbled, just forced to watch. He was tempted to call out his Gardevoir...

"Anybody else?"

Shannon had fear in her eyes. "C-Crew, let's leave!" She yelled, grabbing Amber and running into the school. The others followed suit.

Alicia smirked and chuckled. Flash rolled his eyes, where as Delphox facepalmed. "Seriously Alicia?" Flash muttered. Alicia giggled and hugged Flash. "Don't be like that. Besides, my hands fucking hurt...." She said, making a pain face. "I could get Embrace to use Heal Pulse on you and make the pain lessen." Flash offers.

"Please do so."

First the boy recalled his Delphox in case they came back with any authorities. Then he unclipped the Premier Ball (a white Poke Ball with a red line in the middle) and called out Embrace, who greeted Alicia with a warm smile.

Alicia smiled back. "Embrace, be a dear and use Heal Pulse on Alicia." Flash said. She nods, and uses the move on Alicia, a pink pulse of healing energy flowing through her. Alicia looked at Flash with a small smile. "You think I'd let a wound go untreated?" Flash wondered.

"No." She said. Flash chuckled at that. Alicia grinned. "Better, dear?" Flash asked. "Yeah." Alicia said, gripping his hand gently. But then Alicia sensed something off and went pale. 

"Alicia....what's wrong?" Flash asked. "It's Alice....." She replied, her eyes widen, vision blurry. 

_**"I'm back........"** _

_"Why is she....back....?"_ Alicia thought before passing out, her boyfriend catching her. The scene then changed to the same one they were in at the hospital. Alice appeared before them with a smirk on her face. Flash then gently set her passed out girlfriend on the ground and then looked at Alice. "You...."

**_"I've told you I was coming back."_ **

"Why are you back, Alice?" Flash growled, anger in his eyes. Alice chuckled.  _ **"The reason I'm here is because I want you to see your precious girlfriend's nightmares and dreams......"**_

"What about Alicia?"

Alice laughed.  _ **"She'll be somewhere else......"**_ She said, smirking madly. Flash cleched his teeth and looked at Alice. "I swear....if you lay a finger on her.......I'll make sure you will not be coming back alive." He growled fiercely. 

Alice chuckled again, holding out her hand.  _ **"I won't...."**_ She said, sending Flash and Alicia to a unknown location that she only knew about. 

 _ **"Alicia, my dear.......I'll be waiting...."**  _She laughed madly and faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on 'The Demon Inside' - Chapter 6: Alice's Despair Inducing Wonderland


	7. Chapter 6: Alice's Despair Inducing Dreamworld

**_(A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Busy with stuff! Anyway, let's jump into Chapter 6 of 'The Demon Inside'.)_ **

_-_

_Demons.....they possess people and torment them for days on end. However, my demon is doing worse than that - she's driving me to the point where I just lose my mind and get sent to hell. And what hell means to Alice is making me suffer day after day. But what hell means to me is my never ending nightmares of my sister and friends dying, my sweetheart of a boyfriend getting killed by my mistakes, and most of all - killing myself. I feel like I'm being split into two people - one that is human and one that is a demon._

_The human, myself, represents the red spider lily. What the red spider lily means in the language of flowers is this: Never to meet again, lost memory, abandonment. But this is my definition of the red spider lily: People will never want to meet me again, my memory shall be erased and forever forgotten, and then people, including the ones I love, will abandon me and leave me out here to die in this violent filled world._

_The demon, Alice, represents the black rose. What the black rose means in the language of flowers is this: Black is the color which has always been associated with death and the dark side of human nature. So, the conventional meaning of a black rose is death and mourning or bereavement. This is the reason why it is included in funeral processions to grieve the loss of a loved one. Sometimes, a single black rose is sent by a person leaving for a war, or before undertaking a perilous journey from which he does not expect to return safely. So, this rare flower does also also symbolize sadness and farewell. Death is not the only meaning attached to black roses. They do have a positive meaning as well. In fact, black roses could mean a new beginning and rebirth. This flower can represent the death of old habits or the end of an era or experience which can pave the way for a new beginning. But here's my definition of the black rose: Alice wants me dead. Because she wears black, she represents death. She wants to keep torturing me until she takes away my last breath, killing me. Every time my boyfriend and his brother kill her, she comes back into my body stronger than before. She'll keep doing this until she takes over my body......_

_But the main question is "How can I kill the demon inside of me without killing myself? Can I try to fight back Alice and save myself or get killed by Alice?"_

-

"Where am I?" Alicia said, waking up in a black room with chains on her neck, wrists and ankles. She was wearing a red dress with red wedge shoes along with red fingerless gloves and glasses. She then looked around the room.

A certain demon appeared in front of her laughing.  _ **"Hello, my sweet precious Alicia~"**_ Alice said.

Alicia growled. "Alice!"

_**"Yes, my doll?~"** _

"What do you plan to do with me?! Huh?!"

Alice laughed.  _ **"Alicia......"**_  She replied.  _ **"I plan on making you suffer as well as your precious little boyfriend...."**_  


Alicia's eyes widen. "Alice....if you dare lay a goddamn finger on my boyfriend.....I'm going to fucking kill YOU." She growled. "Do you hear me?!"

_**"I hear you. But you forgot one thing."** _

"And what's that, you bitch?!"

_**"I plan on killing you in front of your precious little boyfriend just to show how weak you are."** _

Alicia looked at Alice. "No...."

  
_**"Yes, my little doll. I want to see your boyfriend suffer."**_  Alice said, cackling evilly.

Alicia growled more fiercely and lunged at Alice, but the chains restrained her. "Touch my boyfriend and you're dead!"

  
_**"Alicia, Alicia....."**_  Alice said, snapping her fingers. She now had something precious to Alicia - her boyfriend.  _ **"Since you're all chained up.....I'll break you and break you until your pitiful boyfriend finds you and starts crying over your dead body."**_  


"No....no..."

_**"Yes, my dear Alicia. I'll break you until you're dead."** _

Alicia held her head down as the demon laughed madly.

_**"Now then....shall we check on your boyfriend now?"** _

She then pulled up a screen as to where Flash is.

"Flash..." Alicia muttered. "Flash!"

" _ **He can't hear you."**_  Alice smirked.  _ **"Time for you to go. Bye, my broken little doll!"**_ The demon then snapped her fingers, opening a trap door from under the girl.

Alicia was falling and falling until she hit the ground hard, passing out.

-

Flash suddenly woke up in a white room on the floor. "Where am I?" He said, getting up and looking around.

There was a little girl around the age of 4 with black ponytails in her hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue suspenders along with black sneakers.

  
_"Is this Alicia....when she was younger?"_  Flash thought, staring at the girl. He then took a few steps before tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The girl then turned around and asked "Who are you?", getting up off the floor and dusting herself off.

"I'm Casey but I prefer to be called Flash. And you are?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I-I'm Alicia....nice to meet you." She replied, nervous.

Flash smiles at her. "Don't be nervous, Alicia." He said. "Besides, do you know where we are?"

"Yes.... We're in the dreamworld created by Alice...." She replied.

Flash nodded. "I see. Do you mind leading the way?"

"Sure, Flash!" The girl said, taking his hand.

Flash did the same and the two walked out of the room. _"Hang on Alicia.....I'm coming. Just hold out a bit longer."_  


-

Alicia then woke up in a room with dolls....that were staring at her. "What the hell are these dolls doing here?" She muttered, getting up. Then a tune that Alicia knew all so well started to play in a distorted manner. Then she heard the voice of a girl echoing around the room.

_**"Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name** _

_**Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?"** _

"No....." She said, her eyes widen in shock. "No.....not this song....." 

_**"Why wont you answer me? I swear to play nice** _

_**Isn't this fun? This game of hide-and-seek"** _

Her body was trembling and shaking to the point where she felt like she could just lose her mind. "Somebody.....please help me.....please!" She said. 

_**"I only wanted to hear your voice** _

_**Skin that's warm** _

_**Eyes that cry"** _

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I remember these dolls.........N-No w-way........." She thought, holding her head, screaming and screaming until she ran out of the room, not looking behind her. 

_**"I only wanted to see your smile** _

_**Feel your touch** _

_**It's been a while"** _

The dolls then came after Alicia with dark, menacing eyes.  **"Stay with us......"**  They said, distortion in their voice. **"Play with us....."**  


"Stay away from me! I don't want to stay or play with you creepy dolls!" She screamed, running down the hallway. "I don't want to be here........I don't want to be here.....I don't want to be here......" She kept running and running until then there was an empty room in front of her.  _"I have no other choice....."_  She thought, taking a few steps inside.

The walls in the room had scratches and dents, the windows were broken which had blood on the shattered pieces on the ground, and the furniture was broken, ripped to shreds, and scattered all over the room. 

"What the hell happened inside this room?" Alicia wondered, looking around.  _"A fight, maybe?"_  She thought. 

  
_**"Well, well, well.....You did pretty well running from those dolls I made.... my dear, sweet Alicia..."**_  Alice said, behind her with her arms crossed. 

Alicia growled and clenched her hands into fists. "Alice...."

The demon smirked.  _ **"What's wrong? Are you scared of being-"**_  


"Shut up." Alicia said, anger in her voice. "Just fucking shut up, Alice. I don't want to fucking hear your bullshit anymore."

That statement made Alice raise an eyebrow and laugh afterwards.  _ **"Do you honestly think I'm going to shut up, my precious doll?"**_  Her laughing ceased as she walked towards the girl. _ **"Answer me..."**_  She whispered in her ear which made Alicia have shivers going up and down her back.

"Do I look like I want to answer you, you bitch?" Alicia countered, turning around and throwing a punch at the demon's face. 

Alice caught her hand and smirked.  _ **"Getting feisty, aren't we?"**_  


"I said shut the fuck up!" Alicia said, kicking Alice in her side. 

Alice stumbled to the side. _ **"You've left me with no other choice...."**_  She growled, charging towards Alicia and tackling her to the ground. 

"Get the fuck off of me, you stupid bitch!" 

Alice laughed and pulled out a bottle.  _ **"This will put you to sleep, my dear."**_  She smirked, punching Alicia in the stomach.

"Ah!" Alicia screamed, her eyes widening in pain. "You bitch!"

  
_**"Good night, my dear!"**_  Alice cackled, forcing the liquid down the girl's throat. 

Alicia's eyes went completely blank as her body lied there, motionless as Alice got up and stared at the girl before smirking.  _ **"Time to turn you into a doll......"**_  She whispered, picking Alicia up and disappearing out of the room.

_**"Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you** _

_**Father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful** _

_**Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more** _

_**But these cold legs don't move anymore."** _

-

As the younger Alicia and Flash were walking down the hallway, Alicia's eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong, Alicia?" Flash asked. 

"No.......No....." The younger Alicia said, her voice starting to blend with her older self. "Alicia?" Flash asked again.

The young girl stumbled back, holding her head. "No.....No....." She repeated. "Get away from me......please......stay away from me...."

Flash started walking toward her. "Alicia? What's wrong-" 

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The young girl yelled, holding her head and dropping to her knees. "P-Please........" She started to scream and cry.

  
_"This is the first time I've even seen Alicia like this......"_  Flash thought, looking at the girl.  _"Was she like this when she was younger?"_  


Alicia continued to cry until Flash comforted her. "Shhh....." He soothed. "It's gonna be okay, alright?" He then looked at the young girl, wiping her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry....." She mumbled through her sobbing. "I'm sorry....."

"I forgive you, Alicia."

"Ok-" Her eyes went wide eyed.

"What's wrong? Alicia?" Flash asked, worried.

"It's your girlfriend.....getting turned into a doll." The younger girl said, getting up.

Flash clenched his fists in anger.  _"Alice is going to pay for what she did to MY girlfriend. She's not gonna walk out of here goddamn fucking alive. She's motherfucking dead."_  He thought.  "Let's go, Alicia."

"Okay..." She replied, taking his hand. And the two walked down the hallway together.

  
_"Alice.....You're so MOTHERFUCKING DEAD."_  Flash thought.

-

  
_**"Time to wake up, my precious doll. It's time for you to come out and play with all of the other dolls..."**_ Alice said. 

Alicia groaned and slowly opened her eyes. 

_**"Had a good nap?~"** _

Alicia then slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Shut up, Alice...." She mumbled.

_**"Look at you."** _

"I said shut up, Alice."

_**"Fine...."** _

Alicia gets up and throws a punch at Alice's face. "Bitch!"

  
_**"Seriously?"**_  She catches her fist.  _ **"Do you know who you are?"**_  


"Not one of your fucking dolls!"

  
_**"Think again."**_  She kicks her.

Alicia yelped and doubled over in pain. "What was that?!"

_**"Look at your clothes."** _

Alicia looks at her clothes and then back at Alice. "What did you do, damn it?!"

_**"I decorated you like a doll."** _

Alicia growled. 

  
_**"You look cute!~"**_ Alice said, smiling.

Alicia threw another punch at Alice's face. "SHUT UP!"

Alice threw her down to the floor.

Alicia cringed in pain. "Why am I-I dressed like this.....?" She weakly said.

  
_**"You're a doll to me."**_  Alice said, smirking widely.

"No the fucking hell I'm not!" Alicia yelled, weakly getting up but falls back down.

_**"You see?"** _

Alicia pants, looking at the demon. "SHUT UP!" She then doubles over in pain again.  _"Damn it....."_   She thought. Alice laughs at her pain.

"Stop laughing, damn it!" Alicia yelled, weakly and shakily getting up off the ground. "You fucking bitch! I'm not one of your damn dolls!"

_**"Hush."** _

Alicia got up on both feet and charged at Alice. "You're gonna fucking pay for what you put me and my boyfriend through!" She then threw a punch straight at her face. Alice reappears about 10 feet away.

"Don't fucking play games with me!" Alicia yelled, running towards her. "I'm not a damn doll!" She aims a kick to her face. Alice dodges again. 

"Do you hear me?!" Alicia threw another punch at her.

  
_**"I do."**_  Alice punches her heavily in the stomach. Alicia's eyes widen as she fell to the ground. 

_**"Dear Alicia, you, your younger sister, and your pathetic boyfriend would need to suffer."** _

"S-Shut up, A-Alice!" Alicia yelled. "Alexis has nothing to do with this and my boyfriend is gonna beat your fucking ass to Hell and back!"

_**"If your sister only knew the damage."** _

"What damage?!" Alicia got up, holding her arm.

_**"You."** _

Alicia's eyes widen in shock. "M-Me?"

_**"Yes. You have been keeping this a secret, never telling her. Now, you made her worry."** _

"SHUT UP!"

Alice scoffs.

"Don't fucking play games with me, Alice! Why am I the damage?"

_**"You and me as one."** _

Alicia held her head. "Shut up! Now tell me the goddamn truth!"

_**"You are the truth."** _

"No, I'm not!"

_**"Yes."** _

Alicia held her head, screaming. "You're fucking dead, Alice."

_**"Hm?"** _

"You fucking heard me. You're DEAD."

_**"Why?"** _

"After all of the bullshit you fucking put me through, you're gonna fucking die." Alicia growled. "Understand, you son of a bitch?"

_**"Whatever."** _

"Don't 'whatever' me!"

Alice looked away. Alicia growled and ran towards Alice, throwing a right hook at her face.  Alice hits Alicia in the face. 

Alicia stumbles and spits out blood. "You fucking bitch." She growled. "My boyfriend is going to kill you."'

_**"You think?"** _

"What do you mean, you bitch?"

_**"Your pathetic boyfriend of yours."** _

"Stop calling him that! He's not pathetic!" Alicia countered.

_**"Whatever."** _

Alicia charged at Alice and kicks her in the head. "Shut up, Alice."

Alice dodges. 

"Don't fucking dodge, bitch!" Alicia pulls out a knife and aims it right for Alice's neck. "I don't play games with childish people like you."

  
_**"Shut it, twerp."**_  She reappears behind Alicia, a menacing look on her face. Alicia growled and turned around, swing the knife at her.

_**"Really?"** _

"Yeah, really." Alicia coldly said, throwing a roundhouse kick at the demon. Alice grabs her leg and breaks it.

Alicia screams in pain. "You motherfucking bitch!" She growled and throws the knife at her face. "You need to rot in hell."

Alice catches it and smirks. _ **"Alicia, my dear. I just love it when you're in so much pain!~"**_  


"Shut up, Alice!" Alicia yelled, fire in her eyes.

Alice giggles. Alicia looks at Alice, glaring. "What's so fucking funny?"

_**"Your pain."** _

Alicia growled. "Just because I'm in pain doesn't mean that I can beat your ass." She smirked.

  
_**"Is that a challenge?"**_  Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah." Alicia said, doubling over in pain.  _"Flash.....you better hurry up."_  She thought.

Alice then walks over to the hurt girl and placed her hand on her chin, making Alicia look at her.  ** _"You're weak!"_**  


"Shut up! I'm not!" Alicia said, trying not to look into her eyes. "Now let me go!"

  
_**"No. Good night, my dear!~"**_  The demon says, kissing Alicia on the lips before pulling away and smirking

Alicia's eyes widened as demonic lettering written in black ink appeared all over her body. "N-No...." She stammered, falling to the ground in pain.  _"Alice's dead once I'm done with her..."_  


Alice laughs. _ **"You honestly don't have much time left, dear Flash..."**_ She smirked.  ** _"Once time is up, your girlfriend is mine!"_** She then disappeared and headed for Flash. 

"Help....me...." Alicia weakly said. The demonic letters burned deeply into her skin, making her wince in pain. "HELP ME!" Her eyes then went blank and she fell over in silence.

Then there were voices chanting all around Alicia, reading the lettering that was carved on her body. 

-

Flash and Alicia were running down the hallway when suddenly Alicia lets go of his hand. "Alicia?" Flash asked. "What's wrong?"

Alicia looked up at the boy, her eyes blank. "Help.......me....." She said.

Flash looks at Alicia, worry in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"HELP ME!" She yelled, her voice combining with the older Alicia's voice. Her eyes then widened as she fell forward, turning into dust.

Flash stood up, anger in his eyes. "ALICE! Where the fuck are you, you bitch?!"

  
_**"Well, well. Aren't we getting a little feisty?"**_  Alice said, chuckling. 

Flash death glared at Alice. "Shut the fucking hell up, Alice. We got a damn score to settle."

  
_**"What score is even there to settle?"**_  Alice countered with a smirk.  _ **"Besides, time is running out for your girlfriend!~"**_  


"What did you do to her?!" Flash said, anger in his voice. "You better answer me right motherfucking now because I'm losing my damn temper!"

Alice smirked.  _ **"You'll find out sooner or later, little boy!~"**_  She cackled, disappearing.

Flash's aura went from 0 to 100, real quick.  _"Alice.......For what you put me and my girl through, you are fucking dead when Alicia's done with you!"_  He then ran down the hall to find Alicia.

-

Alicia's eyes regains consciousness and she blinks her eyes. "What the hell happened?"

  
**_"Hai, my vessel!~ You had, what I would call, a summoning."_**  Alice replied.

Alicia growled and got up, holding her arms. "What do you mean by that, you skank?!"

_**"Demonic summoning."** _

"D-Demonic summoning? H-How the fucking hell is that even possible?!"

_**"Your arms...."** _

Alicia looked at her arms. "Explain this bullshit!"

_**"I'm a demon; what else?"** _

Alicia charged at Alice, throwing a punch at her face. "I know that! Now tell me what the hell's going on!"

  
_**"You...."**_  Alice kicks her 40 feet away.

Alicia hit the wall and then fell to the ground. "Y-You b-bitch....." She weakly got up and coughed up blood. "Y-You're gonna fucking die......"

_**"By who?"** _

"By me." Alicia doubled over in pain, spitting out more blood. 

_**"Weakling."** _

"S-Shut up...damn it..." Alicia said, trembling. _"I'm in too much pain to fight back. Flash, h-hurry up...."_  


_**"Whatever, runt."** _

Flash finally arrives, glaring at Alice. "Alice. Get away from my girlfriend!"

_**"Hai, Flash."** _

"Shut up. Don't fucking talk to me." He angrily replied, running over and hugging Alicia tightly.

_**"Whatever - you really don't have time."** _

"And why is that, bitch?" Flash growled.

_**"Your little girlfriend."** _

"What did you do to her?" He replied, letting go of Alicia and grabbed the demon by her neck.

_**"Had a demonic summoning.....~"** _

"What the fucking hell is a demonic summoning?!"

_**"Look on her arms."** _

Flash glanced over at Alicia's arms. "What did you motherfucking do?!"

_**"Nothing..."** _

Alicia screamed loudly as the demonic letters burned more and more into her skin.

"Alicia!" Flash yelled. "You alright?" He let go of Alice and ran over to his girl. 

Alice laughed evilly.

"Stop laughing, Alice!" Alicia screamed, her arms started to bleed.

_**"Shut it."** _

Alicia clenched her teeth in pain. "No." She got up, holding her head down and her bleeding arms out to the side.

Flash death glares at Alice. "You heard her."

  
_**"Excuse me?!"**_  She growled.

"Y-You...h-heard me, you bitch." Alicia smirked. "And no matter how much pain I'm in, I'll still beat your fucking ass to Hell and back." 

  
_"That's my girlfriend."_  Flash thought.

_**"Like you wouldn't dare to."** _

"Wanna bet?" Alicia grinned, levitating.

_**"Nope."** _

"You might as well, Alice." 

_**"Fine."** _

Alicia then closed her eyes, holding her arms out to the side. "You thought I could be broken by you, Alice? Well, you're fucking wrong." She then opened her eyes, which changed to black. Her arms stopped bleeding and the demonic letters disappeared.

"Because little known fact, Alice..." Flash grinned. "The work 'break' never existed in Alicia's vocabulary!"

  
_**"That's it!"**_ She gets angry and furious.

"But that's not all, Alice." Flash chuckled.

_**"What?"** _

"Alicia's a devil." Flash smirked. 

_**"How?!"** _

"Look behind you." 

Alicia was wearing a black top, skirt, fingerless gloves, and shoes with her black hair tied with two black ribbons, a black mark and a black eyepatch over her right eye with fire in her right hand walks in, smirking with her eyes the color of darkness and black devil horns on her head. She summoned her black demon wings.

Alice snarls.

"Now then.... Shall we end this game, Alice?" Alicia said, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on 'The Demon Inside' - Chapter 7: Alice VS Alicia


End file.
